Don't Speak
Don't Speak by No Doubt is featured in The Break-Up, the fourth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel. After leaving Callbacks, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine stroll down a New York City street. A romantic moment for both couples, turns into drama when Finn senses that Rachel is hiding something from him. Kurt senses Blaine's emotional performance and soon revealed something too. Blaine and Rachel finally admit their wrongdoings to Finn and Kurt as soon as Don't Speak begins to start. As the couples walk together through the New York City park, they stop at a fountain. Finn walks away from Rachel and Kurt and Blaine sing to each other, shortly after Kurt walks away. The scene cuts to Finn and Kurt and Rachel and Blaine back at their New York City apartment, singing in the bed. They then turn away from each other as the song comes to an end, turning off their lamps, leaving Blaine and Rachel feeling upset and guilty. Lyrics Finn: You and me We used to be together Everyday together Always Blaine: I really feel That I'm losing my best friend I can't believe this could be The end Kurt and Rachel: It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real, well, I don't want to know Finn and Rachel: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me, cause it hurts Blaine and Kurt: Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me, cause it hurts Finn and Kurt: Our memories, well, they can be inviting But some are altogether mighty frightening Blaine and Rachel: As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands, I sit and cry Blaine, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel (Blaine and Kurt): Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me, cause it hurts (No, no, no) (Finn and Rachel: Don't speak) I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me, cause it hurts Kurt and Rachel: It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are Rachel: You and me I can see us dying Are we? Blaine, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me, cause it hurts No, no, don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me, cause it hurts Don't tell me, cause it hurts Kurt and Rachel: I know what you're saying So please stop explaining Blaine and Rachel: Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh Finn and Rachel: I know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons I know you're good, I know you're good I know you're real good, oh Blaine, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel: La, la, la, la La, la, la, la Rachel (Blaine, Finn, and Kurt): Don't, don't, oh, ooh Hush, hush darlin' (La, la, la, la) Hush, hush darlin' (La, la, la, la) Oh Rachel with Blaine, Finn, and Kurt: Don't tell me, cause it hurts Rachel (Blaine, Finn, and Kurt): Hush, darlin' (La la la la la la) Hush, darlin' (La la la la la la) Rachel with Blaine, Finn, and Kurt: Don't tell me, cause it hurts Don't tell me, cause it hurts Trivia *It was Darren Criss (who portrays Blaine) who pushed Ryan Murphy into letting the four of them sing this song. Gallery tumblr mbem3wQGAd1qek61ho2 250.gif tumblr mbem3wQGAd1qek61ho3 250.gif Glee.404.hdtv-lol 233.jpg tumblr mbp17hSwcZ1qaxxelo3 250.gif tumblr mbetmujduU1r7bgvyo1 1280.gif tumblr mbem3wQGAd1qek61ho4 250.gif Tumblr mbem3wQGAd1qek61ho1 250.gif 640px-Donspeak.JPG Stop Explaining.gif Hush.gif Screen-Shot-2012-10-04-at-10.53.58-PM.png tumblr mkx0b9sj7m1qbmqtto1 250.gif tumblr mkx0b9sj7m1qbmqtto3 250.gif tumblr mkx0b9sj7m1qbmqtto4 250.gif tumblr mkx0b9sj7m1qbmqtto6 250.gif tumblr mkp7951bhg1qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Don't Speak-Rachel.jpg Tumblr mm8fm01ose1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr inline mnok1iLZxh1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnok1phiLY1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnok07dltj1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnok17fERi1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnok17HW8Z1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz0qpirjIE1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif don't speak.jpg don't speak 2.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four